


Day Dreams

by Whistlingempathy



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistlingempathy/pseuds/Whistlingempathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie is done with Ben and his excessive baggage. Ben is stuck in the same place he has always been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Dreams

“Stop now.” Julie ground out through her teeth as she watched Ben tap his straw against the side of the cup. "Look, I think we should take a break."

"Ow!" Ben rubbed his eye aggressively. He really needed to focus more when he drank from his Mr. Smoothy cup while reading the newest issue of Sumo Slammers.

This was the third time this week he had punctured his eye, "you will rue the day you blinded me smoothie," Ben muttered annoyed.

"And you will regret the day you attempted to drink from me," the Mr. Smoothy cup responded, standing directly across from Ben wielding a katana.

"I see we meet again. Would you prefer for me to kick your ass now then drink your delightful insides, or just surrender right here," Ben teased as he stood directly across from his opponent surrounded by a cheering crowd. They were both bedecked in kimonos as they bowed to one another.

"You may think you are a match for me, but you still have a long way to go young grasshopper." The Smoothie held out two fingers beckoning to Ben, daring him to come closer. 

Ben wiped the sweat that dripped off of his brow. It was all or nothing. Taking the bait Ben charged at his delicious beverage meeting him in the center of the ring. Their swords clashed and the deafening ring silenced the cheering crowd. 

Something snapped in front of his face. 

“Ben?” 

He saw a flash of green eyes before he fell back into his battle. 

Staring down the beverage he could see everything; the falling stock values, the people crossing the road to go to Jamba Juice, the fired employees to make the monthly rent. Ben saw the pain the Smoothie had endured and felt tears sting his eyes. Falling onto his knee he lowered his katana, “I concede.” Tossing his katana to his side he heard the gasps and groans of the crowd. He knew in his heart that he had lost them the money they had placed on his fight. The only honorable thing to do now would be to perform seppuku. At least he would go the honorable way. He reached for his katana and flinched as something made contact with his face.

"Ben! See this is exactly what I am talking about."

Ben clutched his stinging cheek and looked up taken aback, he had forgotten anyone was there. "What?"

"Have you been listening at all this entire time!"

Ben could see the fire glistening behind her eyes, "...yes."

"Are you kidding me!" Julie slammed her hands down onto the table, "no, honestly I shouldn't even be surprised. Look Ben, I am done with this."

Glancing at his smoothie before taking a sip, 'nice try smoothie' Ben resumed going through the new limited edition Sumo Slammers catalog. Being a well known superhero definitely had its benefits.

Swallowing, Ben asked, "What are you done with?"

"Us!"

"Us? Us... Us? Is that code for something? Do Gwen and Kevin need help with something?" Ben began to stand up. 

Julie sighed and rested her head in her hands. Why couldn't these things ever work out as well as they did in the movies? "No, Ben. I am talking about you and I. Us."

Ben’s face lit up like a kid on Christmas day, "Oh! Us! Oh... Wait. You want to break up?" 

A kid whose toys had been smashed to pieces.

"I'm sorry Ben. I just can't do this anymore."

"Why."

"You know why Ben."

"I really don't."

"Look it's-"

"Don't say it."

"Say what?"

"You know that classic line in every horrible movie that you have made me watch over the past year 'it's not you it's me.'"

"I wasn't going to say that," Julie's eyes searched Ben's face for the innocent boy he had been when she first fell for him at the soccer match. Before his fame had gone to his head.

"You weren't?"

Standing up Julie quickly gathered her stuff, making sure to leave the Ominiverse key chain he had gotten her a few weeks ago behind. "No. Because it is you. Honestly Ben, you need to figure your life out." She held out her hand to quiet Ben’s protest, “Not your imaginary one. You need to figure out the real world in front of you.” 

Grabbing the rest of her books Julie stormed off.

****************

Ben's lips pursed as he drank from his smoothie. He had been trying to drink the thing since Julie had abruptly left twenty minutes ago. The taste was bitter and revolting. He knew he shouldn't have gotten the smoothie with celery. It always ruins the overall flavor of the juice.

Who was he kidding. The smoothie was delicious. Just like every other smoothie he had tried. Ben stood staring at the remainder of the smoothie, and for the first time in history instead of finishing the tasty treat he dumped it into the trash.

He felt the scorching stares of the workers as they tried to understand his reasoning to tossing the smoothie away. Maybe he could give them the same reason Julie had just used on him 'it's not you it's me.' The words burned on the tip of his tongue. He had his life figured out. Didn’t he?

******************

The gravity of his breakup didn't hit him until later that night when he was sitting at home watching old reruns of Sumo Slammers. Since he only did his homework with Julie how would he now get any work done? Or more importantly, how would he pass any of his classes? He would need to find a new tutor and fast considering that he had a test this coming Wednesday in Biology. 

He could already hear Kevin's snide remarks about his need for assistance or Gwen's disappointed look when she realizes he didn't go to her for help.   
But let's be honest, Ben would never go to Gwen for help. The second that happened his failing grade would be irreversible. No. There was a reason only Julie ever worked with Gwen when it came to homework.

Julie-No. Ben wouldn’t think about it. It's not his fault she didn’t appreciate him for who he is. She was the one who was acting selfish. It's not like he can just change himself so they can go on a date. So why was she acting like he was the jerk in all of this. Honestly he didn’t think the girl would ever get another date if she didn’t change her standards.

He would have to find his new tutor though.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm thinking this is a one shot, but maybe I will add more to it...


End file.
